Harry Potter Lux Veritatis I
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Buch I Der Stein der Weisen. Was wäre wen... Eine alternative Harry Potter Fanfic [Hier Teil I von VII] Eine Andere Beschreibung kommt wahrscheinlich noch
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Lux Veritatis – Das Licht der Wahrheit  
Teil: Prolog?  
Autor: Ayu und Ihu  
Email: webmaster(at)a-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Außer Jibril ist nix uns. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Dark, AU ( ?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Dark!Harry  
Archiv: Animexx.de

Kommentar: Dies ist eine Alternativ Fanfic, die aus der Frage entstanden ist: „Was wäre wenn Harry Potter nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?" So und dies ist dabei heraus gekommen. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache gehen wir natürlich nicht wirklich nach den Büchern und das 5. Buch existiert bei uns nicht.  
Wir wünsche trotzdem allen viel Spaß und würden uns über Kommentare freuen

Beta: Marron -knuddels-

* * *

Prolog – Jibrils Heir 

Jibril Lilith Lucera lag nun schon mehrere Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus. Ihr Kind konnte jeden Tag kommen und die Ärzte wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Immerhin stand für sie jetzt schon fest, dass die Geburt alles andere als einfach verlaufen würde. Und es war auch schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass die Ärzte versuchten sie zu überreden das Kind nicht zu bekommen. Aber in diese Sache ließ sie sich nicht reinreden. Sie wollte dieses Kind und sie würde es bekommen. Selbst wenn sie dabei sterben würde. Auch wenn man ihr erzählte, dass es doch auch andere Möglichkeiten gäbe, konnte sie keine andere akzeptieren.

Müde blickte sie sich in dem Krankenzimmer um und ihr Blick blieb an einer jungen Frau hängen. Sie war erst vor kurzem eingeliefert worden und hatte bereits entbunden, aber nach dem was sie gehört hatte stand es schlecht um das Kind. Es hatte sich mit der Nabelschnur gewürgt und war daher sehr schwach. Es war fraglich, ob das Kind überhaupt überleben würde, aber Jibril wünschte es sich für die junge Frau.

Jibril schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als eine Schwester zusammen mit einer Hebamme das Zimmer betrat. Beide hatten einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und gingen direkt auf ihre Zimmernachbarin zu. Diese setze sich sofort auf und sah die Beiden ängstlich an.  
„Es ist etwas mit meinem Kind, nicht wahr?"  
Die Schwester nickte ernst, während die Hebamme antwortete.  
„Es tut uns Leid. Wir konnten nichts mehr tun."  
Die junge Frau nickte relativ gefasst, aber Jibril vermutete, dass sie einfach zu geschockt war um etwas anderes zu tun.  
„Bitte sagen Sie meinem Mann nichts… Ich möchte das selbst tun."  
Die Beiden nickten und die Schwester verließ das Zimmer um weiter ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen.

Jibril versank wieder kurz in Gedanken. Sie dachte immer wieder daran, was ihr Arzt ihr gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie die Geburt eventuell nicht überleben würde. Und genau das beschäftigte sie jetzt. Eigentlich beschäftigte es sie schon länger, doch immer noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, wem sie das Kind geben sollte. Ihr Mann hatte sich noch nicht einmal gemeldet, seit sie hier war geschweige denn kurz erschienen. Und sie wusste niemandem, dem sie ihr Kind wirklich ohne Probleme anvertrauen würde. Genau diese Gedanken waren es, die ihren Blick wieder zu der jungen Frau wandern ließen.  
Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass sie die andere angesprochen hatte.

„Ja?" Ihre Zimmernachbarin sah auf und sah ihr in die abwesenden moosgrünen Augen.  
„W…wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte. Und ich habe leider das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht schaffe… Dann… bitte… kümmere dich um mein Kind, ja? Ich habe keine Familie mehr und auch sonst ist niemand da, der sich angemessen um das Kind kümmern kann. Die Personen die ich kenne und die dafür in Frage kämen, haben entweder gerade selbst ein Kind oder haben einfach keine Zeit. Ich weiß, dass sie alle sich um mein Kind kümmern würden… Aber… Ich weiß einfach, dass du dich gut um es kümmern wirst. Und schließlich hast du dein Kind gerade verloren… Außerdem möchte ich einfach, dass mein Kind eine Mutter hat und Liebe erfährt. Ich könnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass mein Kind vielleicht ins Heim kommen könnte."  
„Aber Jibril…" Die junge Frau war sichtlich sprachlos und sah sie ungläubig an.  
„Bitte… Ich möchte nicht mit dieser Ungewissheit leben und vielleicht sterben ohne zu wissen, ob es meinem Kind gut geht."  
„Nun gut… Wenn du das wirklich für das Beste hältst."  
Ein ehrliches Lächeln bildete sich auf Jibrils Gesicht und sie strich sich eine lange hellbraune Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.

Die Hebamme, die nicht wie die Schwester das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt und blickte die Beiden ernst an.  
Jibril wandte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie leicht an.  
„Ich bitte Sie das hier für sich zu behalten. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand hiervon erfährt."  
Die ältere Frau nickte leicht lächelnd.  
„Kein Wort wird über meine Lippen kommen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ auch sie den Raum.

„Und wie willst du dein Kind nennen Jibril?"  
„Er soll Mikael Sakuya Lucera heißen." Antworte Jibril lächelnd.  
„Ein wirklich schöner Name."

Es war ein paar Tage später, als die Hebamme das Zimmer betrat und ihr das Kind in die Arme legte.  
„Was ist mit Jibril?"  
Ihr einen traurigen Blick zuwerfend schüttelte die Hebamme den Kopf.  
„Man konnte nichts mehr tun… Wir waren zu spät…"  
Die junge Frau sah sie geschockt an und blickte dann auf das Baby in ihren Armen.  
„Dann werde ich ab sofort für dich sorgen. Ab heute bist du mein Kind. So wie ich es versprochen habe…"

* * *

Das war der Prolog. Es geht Bald weiter 


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Lux Veritatis – Das Licht der Wahrheit  
Teil: 1?  
Autor: Ayu und Ihu  
Email: webmaster(at)a-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Außer Jibril ist nix uns. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Dark, AU ( ?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Dark!Harry  
Archiv: Animexx.de

Kommentar: Dies ist eine Alternativ Fanfic, die aus der Frage entstanden ist: „Was wäre wenn Harry Potter nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?" So und dies ist dabei heraus gekommen. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache gehen wir natürlich nicht wirklich nach den Büchern und das 5. Buch existiert bei uns nicht.  
Wir wünsche trotzdem allen viel Spaß und würden uns über Kommentare freuen

Beta: Marron knuddels

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Beginning of the truth 

Seufzend warf Harry einen Blick auf die Uhr seines schlafenden Cousins, ehe er sich ein weiteres Mal in der halb verfallen Hütte umsah. Sein Onkel war mit ihnen hier her gefahren, nachdem ständig Briefe für ihn gekommen waren. Er wusste weder von wem sie waren, noch wo sie herkamen, doch sein Onkel schien es genau zu wissen.  
Vernon Dursley, sein Onkel, hatte äußerst seltsam auf diese Briefe reagiert. Als der erste Brief kam, war er blass geworden, hatte ihn geschnappt und verbrannt. Harry wusste nicht wieso er das tat. Überhaupt wunderte er sich, wer ihm schon schreiben könnte. Schließlich hatte er keine Freunde… Außerdem war irgendetwas seltsam an diesen Briefen. Nicht nur, dass sie mit Eulen gebracht wurden und einmal sogar durch den Kamin kamen, nein es stand eine genaue Adresse auf ihnen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, da er den ersten Brief fast geöffnet hätte.  
Dort hatte ganz klar gestanden:

_Mr. Harry M. Potter  
__Im Schrank unter der Treppe  
__Ligusterweg 4  
__Little Whinging  
__Surrey_

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemandem jemals erzählt zu haben, dass er in diesem kleinen Schrank wohnte. Und daher fragte er sich ernsthaft, wer das wissen könnte. Doch er verwarf diese Gedanken für den Moment, da er nun eh keine Antwort darauf finden würde.  
Nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, als er ein Jahr alt war, wurde er zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gebracht. Diese waren davon alles andere als begeistert und ließen keine Gelegenheit aus um ihm zu erzählen, wie schrecklich seine Eltern doch waren und das er genau so wäre. Außerdem brummten sie ihm ständig irgendwelche Arbeiten auf, damit er wenigstens lernte „richtig zu arbeiten" wie seine Tante Petunia immer sagte.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick zur Uhr seines Cousins Dudley. Es war nun fast Mitternacht und in nicht einmal mehr fünf Minuten würde er elf Jahre alt werden. Er hatte also ein weiteres trostloses Jahr bei den Dursleys hinter sich… Und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen noch einige vor sich.  
Harry blickte weiter wie gebannt auf die Uhr seines Cousins, bis sie genau Mitternacht anzeigte.  
Leicht lächelte Harry vor sich hin und gratulierte sich selber zum Geburtstag, als es plötzlich laut an der Tür klopfte, was die Hütte erzittern ließ.  
Verstört blickte Harry zur Tür und dann zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante die Beide verschreckt an der Treppe standen. Sein Onkel hatte sogar ein Gewehr in der Hand, was Harry verwundert eine Augenbraue heben ließ. Langsam aber sicher fragte er sich, was das hier alles sollte.

Als es erneut klopfte sprang Dudley, der nun ebenfalls erwacht war, auf und rannte schutzsuchend hinter seine Mutter. Nur Harry blieb wo er war.  
„Wer ist da?" rief Vernon leicht zitternd, die Tür keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lassend.  
„Verschwinden Sie… Ich bin bewaffnet!"  
Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen fiel plötzlich die Tür splitternd aus den Angeln und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden.  
Im Türrahmen, stand ein riesiger Mann dessen Gesicht durch seine zotteligen Haare kaum zu erkennen war. Gebückt betrat dieser den Raum und setzte die Tür wieder an seinen richtigen Platz. Dann drehte er sich um und ging geradewegs auf Harry zu, die Dursleys völlig ignorierend.

„Harry. Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Du warst noch ein Baby." Sprach der Riese ihn an und ließ sich auf das klapprige Sofa fallen, vor dem Harry saß. Dieser konnte den Mann vor sich nur verwundert ansehen und musterte ihn interessiert. Der plapperte nun auch schon munter weiter.  
„Du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich, aber die Augen hast du von deiner Mutter." Diese Worte bekräftigte er mit einem Nicken. „Aber jetzt Harry. Erst einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich habe auch etwas für dich."  
Schon fing er an in den Taschen seiner riesigen Jacke zu wühlen und zog nach kurzer Zeit eine Schachtel hervor, die er Harry sofort in die Hand drückte.

Der Junge war schlicht weg sprachlos und sah im ersten Moment ungläubig zwischen dem Geschenk und dem Mann hin und her. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er etwas von einem ihm Wildfremden geschenkt bekommen sollte, wenn er selbst von seinen eigenen Verwandten nie etwas bekam. Außerdem fragte er sich, woher ihn diese Person kannte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sie jemals gesehen, geschweige denn von ihm gehört zu haben.  
Zögerlich öffnete Harry die Schachtel. In ihr befand sich ein, offenbar selbst gemachter, Schokoladenkuchen mit der – in grünem Zuckerguss geschriebenen – Aufschrift _Happy Birthday, Harry_.  
Eigentlich wollte Harry sich bedanken, aber kein Wort wollte seine Lippen verlassen. Einen Moment sah er den fremden Mann noch schweigend an, ehe er die Frage stellte, die ihn momentan wohl am meisten beschäftigte.  
„Wer sind Sie?"

Der Mann lächelte ihn an.  
„Stimmt. Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Über Hogwarts weißt du ja sicher alles…"  
Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Ähm… nein?"  
Hagrid sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich geschockt an, ehe er sich zu den Dursleys drehte und diese wütend ansah.  
„Warum weiß er das nicht? Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr ihm nichts gesagt habt."

Vernon funkelte Hagrid ebenso wütend an.  
„Er wird es auch niemals erfahren! Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann."  
„Das kannst du aber nicht, Dursley." Rief der Halbriese aufgebracht und wandte sich wieder zu Harry.  
„Du weißt nicht was Hogwarts ist… Aber du weißt sicher über deine Eltern Bescheid, nicht war? Du weißt was du bist…"  
Harry sah ihn fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was soll ich schon sein? Ich bin ein ganz normaler Mensch."  
„Sie werden ihm nichts sagen! Ich untersage Ihnen weiter mit diesem Jungen zu sprechen!" wetterte Vernon in diesem Moment auch schon los.  
„Halt die Klappe, Dursley!" sprach Hagrid wütend und ein dunkles Grollen verließ seine Kehle und machte seinem Unmut platz.  
„Du weißt es nicht… Du weißt es nicht… Harry… Du bist ein Zauberer. Und nicht nur das… du bist berühmt."  
„Ich bin ein _was_?"  
„Ein Zauberer, Harry. Und ich bin sicher, dass du ein wirklich guter wirst sobald du etwas Übung hast. Aber nun lies erstmal diesen Brief."  
Mit diesen Worten hielt Hagrid Harry einen Brief hin, den dieser mit zitternden Händen entgegen nahm. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Umschlag zeigte ihm, dass es genau so ein Brief war, wie die die vorher für ihn gekommen waren. Sogar die Adresse war wieder sehr genau.

_Mr. Harry M. Potter  
__Der Fußboden  
__Hütte-auf-dem-Fels  
__Das Meer_

Harry öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_**Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Verwirrt sah Harry auf und sah Hagrid Hilfe suchend an.  
„Was bedeutet "Wir erwarten ihre Eule"?"  
Hagrid reagierte anders als erwartet, als er sich selbst vor die Stirn schlug.  
„Das hätte ich fast vergessen…"  
Mit diesen Worten griff er in seinen Mantel und zog vorsichtig eine recht zerzaust aussehende Eule, ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor.  
Sofort begann er einen Brief zu schreiben, welchen er der Eule dann ans Bein band.  
„Bring diesen Brief zu Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."  
Er die Eule hinaus und wandte sich erneut zu Harry.

„Ich werde mit mir deine Sachen besorgen gehen, Harry."  
Nun schaltete sich auch wieder Vernon ein.  
„Der Junge bleibt hier!"  
„Ich möchte sehen, wie ein so großer Muggel wie du ihn aufhalten will."  
Harry sah Hagrid fragend an.  
„Ein was? Was ist ein Muggel?"  
„Muggel sind Leute, die nicht zu den Magiern gehören. Leider hast du das Pech wirklich furchtbare Muggel als Verwandte zu haben."  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn mitnehmen! Als wir ihn aufgenommen haben, haben wir uns geschworen diesem Schwachsinn ein Ende zu bereiten."  
Harry sah seine Verwandten geschockt an.  
„Ihr habt es _gewusst_?"  
„Natürlich haben wir es gewusst." Mischte sich nun auch Petunia ein. Schließlich war meine vermaledeite Schwester ja auch so eine. Was solltest du dann schon anderes sein. Oh… wie ich sie gehasst habe. Und unsere Eltern waren so stolz auf sie. Und als sie dann auch noch diesen Potter an dieser Schule kennen lernte… Ich war die einzige, die erkannt hat was sie wirklich ist. Ein Freak. Und am Ende haben sie es sogar geschafft sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen…" sagte sie abfällig und alle Anwesenden konnten deutlich spüren, wie wenig sie von ihrer Schwester hielt.  
„Moment mal… In die Luft gejagt? Ihr habt mir immer erzählt, sie wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen!"  
„Ein Autounfall?" rief Hagrid wütend und sprang auf. „Wie konntet ihr es wagen ihm zu erzählen, seine Eltern seien bei einem Autounfall gestorben? Das ist ein Skandal! Der Junge kennt seine eigene Geschichte nicht, obwohl jeder in der Zaubererwelt seinen Namen kennt…"  
„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" fragte Harry, nun vollends verwirrt, dazwischen.

Hagrid seufzte leise und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Für einen Moment schien er sich zu sammeln, als wüsste er nicht was er sagen sollte, ehe er Harry wieder ansah und anfing zu sprechen.  
„Die Zaubererwelt wurde vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von einem sehr bösen Zauberer bedroht. Es begann vor etwa zwanzig Jahren, als er begann Leute um sich zu versammeln und das Unheil über die Zaubererwelt zu verbreiten. Natürlich haben sich einige Leute gewehrt, aber sie hatten kaum eine Chance. Hogwarts war damals wohl der sicherste Ort in der Zaubererwelt. Albus Dumbledore war der Einzige, vor dem Du-weißt-schon-wer Angst zu haben schien. Jeden falls hat er sich damals nicht getraut die Schule einzunehmen. Deine Eltern waren Beide auf Dumbledores Seite. Sehr talentierte Zauberer muss ich dazu sagen. Auf jeden Fall tauchte Du-weißt-schon-wer an Halloween vor zehn Jahren in dem Dorf auf, in dem sich deine Eltern befanden. Du warst damals gerade mal ein Jahr alt… Nun ja… er kam in das Haus in dem ihr euch befandet… und…"  
Man sah Hagrid eindeutig an, dass ihm das sehr nahe zu gehen schien. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus einer seiner Jackentaschen und wischte sich mit diesem über die Augen.  
„Entschuldige… Aber ich finde das alles so schrecklich traurig… Jedenfalls… Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie getötet. Und dann hat er versucht dich zu töten, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hat der Fluch bei dir nicht gewirkt. Und genau das ist es, was dich berühmt macht,Harry. Niemand hatte den Fluch vorher überlebt. Und er hat viele starke Zauberer getötet, doch du warst nur ein Baby… Ich habe dich damals aus dem zerstörten Haus geholt und auf Befehl Dumbledores zu deinen Verwandten gebracht."  
„Warum sagst du immer "Du-weißt-schon-wer" und nennst ihn nicht bei seinem Namen? Ich meine er hat ja sicher einen, oder?"  
Harry war aufgewühlt und verwirrt, doch er hatte beschlossen nun erst einmal so viele Fragen wie möglich beantwortet zu bekommen. Er konnte sich später immer noch darüber Gedanken machen.  
„Niemand traut sich seinen Namen auszusprechen. Alle Zauberer haben einfach viel zu viel Angst…"  
„Könntest du ihn aufschreiben?"  
„Ich kann ihn nicht buchstabieren… Also gut…" Hagrid atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er erneut ansetzte. „Sein Name war… V…vol…Voldemort." Ein Schaudern durchlief den Körper des Halbriesen. „Zwing mich nie wieder diesen Namen auszusprechen… Leider weiß niemand genau, was mit ihm passiert ist. Er ist in dieser Nacht verschwunden… Manche denken, dass er tot ist. Aber das ist Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Ich denke eher, dass er noch irgendwo dort draußen ist, aber seine Macht verloren hat."  
Harry hörte ihm schweigend zu und sah ihn immer noch leicht ungläubig an.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du verwirrt bist Harry. Aber du wirst es mit der Zeit schon verstehen. Morgen gehen wir erstmal einkaufen."  
„Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? ICH WERDE KEINEN HINRISSIGEN ALTEN BEZAHLEN, DAMIT ER DEM JUNGEN IRGENDWELCHE ZAUBERTRICKS BEIBRINGT!" schrie Onkel Vernon da auch schon, doch dieses Mal schien er den Bogen endgültig überspannt zu haben, denn Hagrid sprang wütend auf und hielt ihm die Spitze seines rosa Regenschirms direkt vor die Nase.  
„BEILEIDIGE NIE WIEDER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN MEINER GEGENWART!" Im nächsten Moment richtete er seinen Schirm auch schon auf Dudley und ein violetter Blitz schoss auf diesen zu. Dieser kreischte entsetzt auf und hielt sich seinen Hintern, heulend vor Schmerz. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie seinem fetten Cousin ein Ringelschwanz wuchs. Petunia lief sofort zu ihrem Sohn, kreidebleich im Gesicht, während Vernon vor Wut tobte. Er packte seine Frau und seinen Sohn und zog die Beiden in den anderen Raum. Die Tür wurde geräuschvoll hinter ihnen geschlossen.

Hagrid wandte sich wieder zu Harry und sah diesen leicht verlegen an.  
„Es wäre besser, wenn du das niemandem erzählen würdest. Ich… darf eigentlich nicht zaubern. Ich durfte ein wenig um dir zu folgen, aber das war auch schon alles."  
Harry nickte zustimmend, immer noch von dem eben gesehenen fasziniert.  
„Warum darfst du nicht zaubern?" fragte er aus reiner Neugierde und Hagrid kratze sich verlegen am Kopf.  
„Nun ja… ich war selbst in Hogwarts, doch… ähm… man hat mich rausgeworfen. Sie haben meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und alles. Aber Dumbledore hat mich als Wildhüter dabehalten. Großartiger Mann. Aber du solltest dich jetzt auch hinlegen. Es ist schon spät, und wir haben morgen viel vor."  
Mit diesen Worten zog Hagrid seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn Harry hin.  
„Du kannst darunter schlafen."

Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an, ehe er sich hinlegte. Kurz darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Harry sah sich mit großen Augen um. Er und Hagrid hatten gerade die Winkelgasse betreten und er würde übertreiben, wenn er sagen würde, dass er überwältigt war. Harry wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es waren einfach zu viele Eindrücke auf einmal, die auf ihn wirkten.  
Er und Hagrid hatten sich schon früh auf den Weg gemacht und Hagrid hatte ihm noch ein paar Dinge über die Zaubererwelt erklärt. Sie waren mit dem Zug nach London gefahren und auf direktem Weg zum tropfenden Kessel gegangen. Dort war er sofort von mehreren Zauberern belagert worden, als sie erfahren hatten, dass er Harry Potter war. Unter anderem hatte er auch seinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Quirrel, kennen gelernt. Und nun war er gemeinsam mit Hagrid auf dem Weg zu Gringotts, schließlich brauchte er erst einmal Geld, ehe er einkaufen gehen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie an einem schneeweißen Gebäude angekommen, welches hoch über die kleinen Läden hinausragte. Neugierig sah Harry sich um und entdeckte eine Kreatur, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er wollte gerade fragen, als Hagrid es ihm auch schon erklärte.  
„Tja, das ist ein Kobold, Harry."  
Die Beiden betraten die Zaubererbank und Harry sah sich weiter interessiert um, als Hagrid mit ihm zu einem Schalter ging.  
„Moin. Wir sind hier um ein wenig Geld aus Mr. Potters Safe zu entnehmen."  
„Sie haben einen Schlüssel, Sir?" fragte der Kobold und sofort fing Hagrid an zu kramen. Kurze zeit später hielt er den Schlüssel mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht in der Hand.  
„Da ist er ja. Außerdem habe ich einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore. Es geht um Du-weißt-schon-was aus Verließ siebenhundertundneunzehn."  
Der Kobold besah sich den Schlüssel und las sich den Brief genauestens durch, ehe er ihn Hagrid zurückgab.  
„Sehr gut. Ich werde veranlassen, dass man sie zu den beiden Verließen führt."  
Harry sah Hagrid fragend an. Er wollte zu gerne wissen, was sich in diesem Verließ befand. Doch Hagrid machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er darüber nicht sprechen durfte. Er schien selbst nicht genau zu wissen, was es war. Allerdings schien es wichtig zu sein und für Albus Dumbledore von großer Bedeutung.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als auch schon ein weiterer Kobold auf sie zu kam und sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zu den Verließen machte. Die Fahrt war recht turbulent und Hagrid schien das alles andere als zu genießen. Er war noch ziemlich blass, als sie Gringotts wieder verließen. Hagrid hatte nun ein kleines Packet in seiner Tasche und Harry einiges an Geld. Er war immer noch sprachlos, wenn er an die ganzen Galleonen dachte, die sich in seinem Verließ befanden.  
Hagrid hatte beschlossen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Harry als erstes seine Schuluniform besorgen würde, während er sich etwas zur Beruhigung seines Magens besorgte. Und so stand Harry nun vollkommen allein in dem Laden. Sofort kam Madam Malkins auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.  
„Hogwarts, mein Lieber?"  
Harry nickte lediglich und schon führte sie ihn zu einem Stuhl und zog ihm einen Umhang über, welchen sie mit Nadeln auf die richtige Länge absteckte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie mit ihrer Arbeit auch schon fertig und Hagrid wartete bereits vor der Tür. Danach machten sie sich auf die weiteren Dinge zu besorgen, die Harry für seine Schullaufbahn in Hogwarts benötigen würde.  
Zu guter Letzt brauchten sie nur noch einen Zauberstab für Harry. Hagrid hatte schon beschlossen, dass er ihm ein Tier schenken würde und ließ sich auch nicht davon abbringen, als Harry ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass er ihm nichts zum Geburtstag schenken müsse. Und so kam es, dass Harry alleine _Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._ betrat. Sofort kam Mr. Ollivander auf ihn zu.  
„Guten Tag. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sie bald vorbeikommen würden Mr. Potter." Sprach dieser ihn mit sanfter Stimme an.  
Harry wusste gar nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und so nickte er bloß. Mr. Ollivander hielt sich auch nicht weiter damit auf, sondern begann sofort nach Zauberstäben zu suchen. Doch egal wie viele er auch probierte, keiner schien zu passen. Mr. Ollivander betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, ehe er ihm einen weiteren Stab gab und dieser passte zu ihm.  
„Seltsam…" murmelte Mr. Ollivander vor sich hin.  
„Was ist seltsam?" Harry sah den alten Mann fragend an. Er verstand nicht, dieser meinte.  
„Ich erinnere mich an jeden Zauberstab, den ich je verkauft habe, Mr. Potter. An jeden einzelnen. Es trifft sich nun, dass der Phönix, dessen Schwanzfeder in Ihrem Zauberstab steckt, noch eine andere Feder besaß – nur eine noch. Es ist schon seltsam, dass Sie für diesen Zauberstab bestimmt sind, während sein Bruder – nun ja, sein Bruder Ihnen diese Narbe beigebracht hat."  
Harry sah ihn leicht geschockt an und seufzte. Dann bezahlte er den Zauberstab und lächelte den alten Mann noch einmal leicht an, ehe er den Laden verließ. Draußen wartete bereits Hagrid auf ihn, in seiner Hand ein Eulenkäfig mit einer hübschen Schneeeule.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry." Strahlte Hagrid den Jungen an und drückte ihm den Käfig in den Hand. Auch Harry konnte nicht anders, als den Halbriesen anstrahlen und einen glücklichen Blick auf die Eule zu werfen.  
„Danke!"  
Am Liebsten wäre Harry ihm um den Hals gefallen, was sich allerdings aufgrund der Taschen, die er trug unmöglich gestaltete.

Hagrid und Harry hielten sich noch den Rest des Tages in der Winkelgasse auf, ehe dieser den Jungen zum Zug brachte, welcher ihn nach Hause bringen sollte. Kurz verabschiedeten sie sich, bevor Harry zurück zu den Dursleys fuhr um noch einen weiteren Monat bei ihnen zu verbringen. Dann sollte er endlich die Welt kennen lernen, in der seine Eltern gelebt hatten.  
Die Zauberwelt.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 1  
Coming soon Kapitel 2 – Auf nach Hogwarts (?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Lux Veritatis – Das Licht der Wahrheit  
Teil: 2/ca. 12 (Buch I)  
Autor: Ayu und Ihu  
Email:webmaster(at)a-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Außer Jibril ist nix uns. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Dark (? Ist noch nicht so ganz klar…), AU  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai  
Archiv: Animexx.de

Kommentar: Dies ist eine Alternativ Fanfic, die aus der Frage entstanden ist: „Was wäre wenn Harry Potter nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?" So und dies ist dabei heraus gekommen. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache gehen wir natürlich nicht wirklich nach den Büchern und das 5. Buch existiert bei uns nicht.  
Wir wünsche trotzdem allen viel Spaß und würden uns über Kommentare freuen

Das Kapitel ist noch nicht Beta gelesen

* * *

_**Kapitel 2 – Let's go Hogwarts! (Der Weg nach Hogwarts)**_

Harry konnte es nicht leugnen, dass er nervös war. Heute war der Morgen des ersten Septembers und das hieß, dass er heute das erste Mal zu seiner neuen Schule fahren würde. Sein Onkel war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihn zum Bahnhof fahren könnte, allerdings hatte Vernon seit dem Vorfall mit Dudley sowieso ständig schlechte Laune. Sie hatten Dudley den Ringelschwanz entfernen lassen, da er so kaum zu seiner neuen Schule hätten schicken können und natürlich machten sie ihn dafür verantwortlich, aber damit hatte Harry insgeheim eh gerechnet.

Nun stand der schwarzhaarige Junge in der Küche und bereitete wie jeden Morgen das Frühstück für seine Verwandten her. Vernon saß bereits schlecht gelaunt am Tisch und hatte sein Gesicht hinter der Tageszeitung verborgen, während Petunia sich um ihren 'Dudy-spatz' kümmerte und ihm ständig versicherte, wie stolz sie auf ihn war und wie gut er doch aussah. Harry hatte sich wissentlich herausgehalten. Er stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und setze sich schnell ebenfalls hin. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Scheibe Toast, ehe irgendjemand beschloss, dass er noch etwas anderes zu erledigen hatte, ehe er fahren konnte.  
Auch wenn der schwarzhaarige Junge sich in gar nicht sicher war, was ihn an der Schule erwarten würde, so glaubte er dennoch fest daran, dass es überall nur besser sein konnte als bei den Dursleys. Von daher konnte er es kaum erwarten möglichst schnell nach von dort weg zu kommen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da saß er auch schon in freudiger Erwartung im Auto seines Onkels, welcher sich mit ihm auf den Weg nach Kings Cross machte. Kaum war Harry aus dem Wagen seines Onkels gestiegen und hatte seine Sachen an sich genommen, fuhr dieser auch schon wieder los, aber es war nicht so, als wenn er etwas anderes erwartet hätte.  
Nervös warf Harry einen Blick auf seine Karte um herauszufinden zu welchem Gleis er musste. Was er las, ließ ihn erst einmal in seiner Bewegung verharren.  
/Gleis 9¾? Was soll das denn? Es gibt kein Gleis 9¾… Nur 9 und 10 und ich bin mir sicher, dass dazwischen kein Gleis mehr lag…/  
Verwirrt schob der Junge den Gepäckwagen, auf dem sich sein großer Koffer und der Käfig mit seiner Eule befand, vor sich her. Nachdem er an Gleis 9 und 10 angekommen war, ging er erst einmal den Bahnsteig hinunter, sich immer suchend umsehen. Doch so sehr er auch suchte, er konnte einfach keinen Anhaltspunkt für ein Gleis 9¾ finden. Nach einiger Zeit des erfolglosen Suchens hatte er sich schließlich an einen Schaffner gewendet, doch dieser hatte ihn nur seltsam angesehen und das Ganze als Scherz abgetan.

Langsam aber sicher begann Harry sich zu verzweifeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zu seinem Zug kommen sollte und langsam wurden ihm die kurzen, musternden Blicke der vorbeigehenden Personen unangenehm. Außerdem hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte, wenn er seinen Zug verpassen würde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zurück zu den Dursleys, aber er würde kaum eine andere Möglichkeit haben.  
Unruhig sah er sich um, bis ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte auf einen blonden Jungen, welcher direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Hallo." Sagte dieser nur mit gelangweilter Stimme, und musterte ihn eingehend. Nachdem sein Blick kurz auf Harrys Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig geruht hatte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz Harry zu.  
„Auch Hogwarts?"  
Harry nickte sichtlich erleichtert. Nun hatte er scheinbar endlich jemanden getroffen, der ihm sagen konnte wie er auf das Gleis kam.  
„Ja… Sag mal… Weißt du, wie man zum Zug kommt?"  
Der blonde Junge nickte und wollte wohl gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er etwas hinter ihm fixierte und stumm blieb.  
Verwirrt drehte Harry sich um und sah direkt zu einem Ehepaar, dass sich scheinbar in ihre Richtung begab.  
„Luci! Nun beeil dich doch endlich. Draco wartet schon auf uns!" rief die Frau hektisch, als sie ihren Mann hinter sich her zog, dieser schien alles andere als Begeistert zu sein.  
„Luci ist ein schwuler Mädchenname! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollt..."  
Der Junge hinter Harry seufzte gottergeben und rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
Doch Harry konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Meine Güte, Eltern so was von…", der andere Junge suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „… gestört!"  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, geschweige denn sich vorzustellen, spürte er etwas metallenes auf seiner Schulter. Es war das Kopfstück eines filigran gearbeiteten Stocks – und wie es aussah stellte es eine Schlange dar.  
Der Mann blickte auf Harry hinab und seine grauen Augen schienen ihn zu durchdringen. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde der Mann ihn kennen.  
„Draco?" fragte die volltönende Stimme von Lucius Malfoy, „Bist bist du bereit?"  
Der blonde Draco nickte und ließ sich widerwillig von seiner Mutter küssen.  
„Boah, Mum!" nörgelte er, „Du bist so peinlich!"  
Doch statt darauf einzugehen, drückte sie ihrem Sohn noch schmatzenden Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Draco umfasste mit beiden Händen den Gepäckwagen, den er vor sich her schob und rannte los, direkt auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 – und verschwand.  
Er glitt sauber durch die Wand hindurch und war einfach verschwunden.  
Harry stand der Mund offen und er starrte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der Draco so eben verschwunden war.  
„Und nun du", meinte die Frau, doch Lucius schnaubte.  
„Narcissa!"  
"Was, denn, Luci?"  
Ein Hauch von Feindseligkeit knisterte in der Luft und die Augen von Lucius Malfoy schauten noch einmal wissend auf ihn hinab.  
„Du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr?"  
Warum, zum Teufel, kannte hier jeder seinen Namen?  
Schon in der Winkelgasse hatten alle immer so komisch geflüstert, als er an ihnen vorbei ging und die Blicke hatten sich in seinen Rücken gebohrten. Doch er versuchte nicht mehr darauf zu achten und nickte nur als Antwort.  
„Interessant", ein Lächeln umspielte Lucius' Mundwinkel, „Ich werde deine Karriere genau beobachten, junger Freund! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja in Hogwarts!"  
Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er von diesem Statement halten sollte, als versuchte auch er zu Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seinem Gepäck zu.  
Wenn er das jetzt richtig verstanden hatte, musste er nur auf die Wand zulaufen.  
Er tat den ersten Schritt und gewann schnell an Geschwindigkeit.  
Doch in dem Moment, als er glaubte, mit der harten Mauer zusammenzukrachen, schien diese zu verschwinden und gab den Blick auf einen karmesinroten Zug frei, dessen Lokomotive mit den Worten „Hogwarts-Express" betitelt war.  
Voller Staunen blieb Harry wieder stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler und Eltern wandern, die eilig auf dem Gleis umherschwirrten.  
/Wow, ist das cool, dachte Harry/Das wird ein aufregendes Jahr/  
Ja, er war sich sicher, dass nun alles anders werden würde.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!" hörte er Draco rufen, der einige Schritte weiter stand. Er hatte wohl auf Harry gewartet: „Nun komm schon, sonst fährt der Zug noch ohne uns los!"

----

„Also", sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme, als sie gemeinsam ihre Koffer den Gang des Wagons entlang schleppten und sie zu einer offenen Tür gingen, „Blaise hat hier für uns Plätze frei gehalten!"  
Draco ging als erster hinein, doch Harry folgte ihm dicht auf den Fuß.  
Im Abteil saßen sich ein dunkelhaarige Junge und ein braunhaariges Mädchen gegenüber, die wohl gerade Karten gespielt hatten und nun aufblicken.  
„Hi Blaise! Hi Pansy!"  
Der Junge stand auf und ging den beiden zu Hand. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Draco, endlich! Dachte schon du kreuzt gar nicht mehr auf!" er warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu, „Und das ist deine Begleitung, oder wie?"  
Draco ließ sie lachend neben Pansy in den Sitz fallen.  
„Ja, genau!"  
Auch Pansy sah Harry nun aufmerksam an und zog ihre Augenbrauen interessiert nach oben.  
„Tja, wahrscheinlich hat Draco uns schon vorgestellt, aber trotzdem", er hielt Harry eine Hand hin, „Ich bin Blaise Zabini. Und das da drüben ist unsere Freundin Pansy Parkinson!"  
Harry ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte während der dem Mädchen freundlich zulächelte.  
Die Wärme, mit der sie ihn begrüßten war sehr angenehm. Er hatte sich noch nie so willkommen gefühlt. Ganz besonders nicht bei Gleichaltrigen.  
„Nein, das hat er nicht, aber egal…", er drückte Blaise Hand, „Ich bin Harry Potter."  
„..Potter?" fragte Pansy und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Aber auch Draco und Blaise sahen ihn an.  
„Oh…", machte der junge Malfoy, so als wäre ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wen er da aufgegabelt hatte.  
„Was ‚Oh'?" fragte Harry irritiert.  
„Nun ja…", begann Draco und Blaise bat Harry mit einer Geste sich zu ihnen zu setzen bevor seine Koffer auf die Gepäckablage hob, „Du bist halt Harry Potter!"  
„Dein Vater kannte mich auch", meinte Harry eifrig, „Warum, zum Geier, kennt ihr mich?"  
Pansy hob eine Hand.  
„Ähem… weil dich jeder kennt!"  
Harry war nun hochgradig verwirrt: „Bitte?"  
Die drei Freunde warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, dann wandte sich Draco wieder an Harry.  
„Na, deine Geschichte wird jedem Zaubererkind als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt! Die Geschichte, wie du den dunklen Lord als kleines Baby besiegt hast."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die Narbe prickelte auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise und Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Gedanken, die wohl aus seiner frühsten Kindheit stammen mussten.  
„Wirklich? Ich meine, hab ich das? Was sagt man denn so über mich?"  
Dracos Augen spiegelten etwas zwischen Verwirrung und Misstrauen wider.  
„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen!" fuhr Harry hastig fort und lächelte verschmitzt, „Die haben keine Ahnung von Zauberei und wollen auch nichts davon wissen!"  
Damit lösten sich die angespannten Mienen der drei anderen und Draco lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
„Na dann! Also, das ganz war so…"  
Und sie erzähltem seine Geschichte, so wie sie ihnen beigebracht worden war. Und Harry nahm jedes Detail der Vergangenheit in sich auf: Über seine Eltern, über den Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse und über die Nacht, in der er – der Junge, der lebte – den mächtigsten aller Zauberer – Lord Voldemort - vernichtet hatte.

----

Während der langen, mühseligen Zugfahrt durch Wind und Wetter, kamen die vier noch dazu, Süßigkeiten zu kaufen und weiter Karten zu spielen. Allerdings mussten sie Harry erst einmal die Regeln von „Snap explodes" beibringen, bevor er sich aktiv beteiligen konnte.  
Doch nachdem sie erfahren hatten, bei welcher Sorte Muggel er aufgewachsen war, hatten Draco, Blaise und Pansy es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn in die große, weite und wundervolle Welt der Zauberei einzuführen.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis ihnen in dieser geselligen Runde die Schokofrösche ausgingen.  
„Bis die alte Hexe wieder hier vorbeikommt, könnte noch eine Ewigkeit vergehen", warf Blaise ein und seufzte betrübt.  
„Ich geh sie suchen!" meinte Harry und sprang auf, „Dann kann ich mir mal den Rest des Zuges ansehen!"  
Und damit war er auch schon aus dem Abteil verschwunden, ehe die anderen Protest einlegen konnten.  
Selbst in den Korridoren herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, während sie Schüler gegenseitig in den unterschiedlichen Abteilen besuchten. Er ließ sich einfach durch die Menge treiben und lächelte vergnügt. Die Tatsache, der er ein Zauberer war, war wirklich das Beste, was ihm bisher passiert war. Dann und wann starrten ihm einige Schüler hinterher, doch nun, da er wusste, wieso, konnte er sich damit abfinden.  
Und das Mitschüler hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprachen war er ja schon von seiner alten Schule und von Dudley gewohnt.  
Es dauerte jedoch eine Weile, bis Harry die alte Hexe am Ende des Zuges fand, wo sie gerade von zwei jungen und einem Mädchen umringt wurde.  
„Neville hier sucht seine Kröte!" verkündete ein Mädchen mit wildem Lockenhaar und hoher Stimme, „Hast du sie gesehen?"  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht!" erwiderte der angesprochene Junge mit roten Haaren und einem ominösen Flecken auf seiner Nase. Der zweite Junge, der kleiner und ein wenig untersetzt war, seufzte betrübt. Das musste wohl Neville sein.  
„Du hast da übrigens Dreck an der Nase", meinte das Mädchen zu dem Rotschopf, bevor sie auf ihren linken Nasenflügel deutete, „Und zwar genau da!"  
Dann wandte sie sich herum und ging an Harry vorbei ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Er tat es ihr gleich und ging weiter in Richtung der alten Hexe, einige Galleonen in der Hand, um sich wieder mit Schokofröschen einzudecken.  
Der Rotschopf wollte gerade eben in sein Abteil zurückkehren, als er sah, wie Harry bestellte. Seine Blicke wanderte über Harrys Gesicht und er hielt den Atem an.  
„Is' ja krass!" meinte er, „Du bist Harry Potter!"  
Harry sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Ja, das bin ich! Und wer bist du?"  
„Ich bin Ron Weasley! Mann, ich hätte auch gern das Geld, um mir diese Leckereien leisten zu können!"  
Ron lehnte sich gegen die Tür des Abteils und beobachtete, wie Harry sich die Frösche in die Tasche steckte.  
„Wo bist du denn hergekommen? Hab dich am Bahnhof gar nicht gesehen!"  
„Ich sitze auch nicht in diesem Wagon, sondern weiter Richtung Lokomotive bei Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson!"  
Ron rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
„Malfoy? Na, da bist du gleich beim Richtigen gelandet!"  
Harry sah ihn an und sah die Abscheu im Gesicht des Anderes. Was hatte er denn? Harry hatte Draco sofort gemocht. Was gab es an ihm nicht zu mögen?  
„Redest du etwa wieder schlecht über deine Mitschüler, Ronald?" fragte eine andere Jungestimme und Harry entdeckte zwei weitere Rotschöpfe, die einander so ähnlich waren, dass man sie verwechseln könnte.  
„Das sind Fred und George, meine älteren Zwillingsbrüder!" warf Ron ein und spießte die beiden mit einem zornigen Blick auf.  
„Ja, das sind wird", meinte Fred. Oder war es George?  
„Seine herzallerliebsten Brüder!"  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry!"  
Sie schüttelten ihm beide kräftig die Hand, bevor einer der beiden Ron eine Hand auf den Kopf legte.  
„Sei nett zu allen, Ronileinchen!"  
Mit einem Lachen machten sie sich auf und gingen an Harry vorbei.  
„Nenn mich nicht Ronileinchen, Fred, das ist abartig!"  
Doch die Zwillinge lachten nur noch lauter.  
Grimmig murrte Ron vor sich hin und Harry viel kein Grund ein, der ein Gespräch rechtfertig würde. Er mochte die Art wie er über Draco geredet hatte nicht.  
„Also… äh…", begann er, bevor er eine Hand in die Tasche wandern ließ, „Ich muss dann wieder. Man sieht sich ja in Hogwarts. Und hier…" er warf Ron einen der Frösche zu, „Der ist für dich!"

----

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nach Slytherin", meinte Draco, als sie am Fuße einer riesigen Treppe darauf warteten, endlich eingelassen und in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden, „Mein Vater wäre bestimmt unglaublich stolz. Meine Familie war schon seit Jahrhunderten in Slytherin!"  
In Dracos Augen trat für einen kurzen Moment ein schimmernder Glanz. Doch er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und es war wieder verschwunden.  
„Und was ist mit euch?"  
Auf dem Weg über den See, als Harry in der Dunkelheit endlich die Festung Hogwarts erblickt hatte, hatten ihm die Drei alles über die Häuser der Schule erzählt, und wofür sie bekannt waren. Er war noch zu überwältigt gewesen, zumal er sich gefreut hatte hagrid wieder zu sehen.  
„Ich will auch nach Slytherin, klarer Fall!" meinte Blaise und Pansy nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich müsste mich fragen, ob der Sprechende Hut einen Schaden hat, wenn er uns wo anders hin stecken würde!"  
Draco lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite und starrte Harry an.  
„Und du?"  
„Äh… keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, der Hut wird schon wissen, was er tut, oder?"  
Oben, wo sich aufgeregte Gryffindor-Anwärter zusammendrängten erschien wieder die Frau, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hatte.  
„Folgen Sie mir bitte, junge Damen und Herren, wir sind nun bereit, sie zu empfangen!"  
Harrys Herz schlug plötzlich schneller und sein Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Aufregung pulsierte mit einem Male durch jede Faser seines Körpers.  
„Auf geht's!" meinte Draco.  
Sie durchschritten die Tore der Großen Halle. Die Schüler der oberen Klassen saßen an ihren Tischen und blickten erwartungsvoll zu ihnen hinüber. Zwischen ihnen konnte Harry Fred und George ausmachen, die ihm mit einem Daumen-Hoch viel Glück wünschten.  
Professor McGonagall wies sie an, sich vor dem Lehrerpodium in einer Reihe aufzustellen und sie brachte den riesigen Sprechenden Hut hervor, der auf einem Hocker ruhte und die neuen Schüler kritisch zu betrachten schien.  
Sie begann sie nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufzurufen und Blaise seufzte mit einem gemurmelten „War ja klar!"  
Draco warf Harry einen Blick zu und grinste, je näher sie dem Buchstaben M kamen.  
„Malfoy, Draco!"  
Er strich sich das blonde Haar zurück und trat auf das Podium, um sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Doch der Hut berührte nicht mal seinen Haaransatz, als er bereits „SLYTHERIN!" rief.  
Ein überlegenes Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus und er strahlte seine Freunde an, als er sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist bald auch einer von uns!" flüsterte er Harry zu.  
Auch Pansy wurde zu einer Slytherin gemacht und Harry Herz schlug noch schneller und fester gegen seine Brust, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte, als endlich sein Name aufgerufen wurde.  
„Potter, Harry!"  
Der Saal wurde still und er konnte seine Schritte hören, die vom Podium widerhallten. Der weißbärtige Mann mit langem, wallenden Haar und einer Halbmondbrille, den Pansy ihm auf der Zugfahrt beschrieben hatte, betrachtete ihn voller Spannung und auch der dunkelhaarige Lehrer, der rechts neben ihm saß. Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass dies Albus Dumbledore war.  
Er setzte sich und Professor McGonagall lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, ehe sie ihm den Hut aufsetzte.  
/Hm…/ murmelte Hut in seinem Kopf/Harry Potter… wie schön… lass mich in deinen Kopf sehen… Du hast große Stärke und du suchst wahre Freundschaft. Das sind edle Ideale. In dir ruht die Kraft von altem und mächtigem Zaubererblut… seltsam…/  
Der Hut wurde still, dachte nach und Harry hielt einfach nur den Atem an. Vor seinem geistigen Auge versuchte er sich Draco und die anderen auszumalen.  
/Ja, jetzt hab ich's/  
Und der Hut rief:  
"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_Coming soon: Kapitel 3 – Dungeon Keepers_


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Lux Veritatis – Das Licht der Wahrheit  
Teil: 3/ ca. 12  
Autor: Ayu und Ihu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de; webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Außer Jibril ist nix uns. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Dark (? Ist noch nicht so ganz klar…), AU  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Kommentar: Dies ist eine Alternativ Fanfic, die aus der Frage entstanden ist: „Was wäre wenn Harry Potter nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?" So und dies ist dabei heraus gekommen. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache gehen wir natürlich nicht wirklich nach den Büchern und das 5. Buch existiert bei uns nicht.  
Wir wünsche trotzdem allen viel Spaß und würden uns über Kommentare freuen

Die Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen

* * *

**_Kapitel 03 - Dungeon Keepers  
Die Herren der Kerker_**

Grinsend ging Harry zum Slytherintisch und begab sich in Richtung Draco und Pansy. Insgeheim zitterten ihm die Hände vor Aufregung und das Herz schlug mit aller Gewalt gegen seine Rippen, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Aber bisher hatte er auch noch nie einen Grund zu solcher Euphorie gehabt.  
Draco lächelte ihm zu und winkte ihn zu dem freien Platz neben sich.  
/Nun fehlt nur noch Blaise/ dachte er.  
Gemeinsam sahen die drei hinüber zu den restlichen Erstklässlern, die weiter nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen wurden. Und dann, ganz zu Schluss, trat der hochgewachsene, schwarzhaarige Blaise auf das Pult. Der Hut senkte sich über seinen Kopf und für einen Moment schloss Pansy die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht einem anderen Haus zugeteilt wurde.  
"Slytherin!"  
Jubelnd klatschte der ganze Tisch und die Hände und Draco schlug Blaise kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, als er zu ihnen hinüberschlenderte. Eine neue Welle des Glücks überflutete Harrys Venen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie vier in Zukunft gemeinsam leben und lernen würden. Wieder wurden Hände geschüttelt und auch Blaise lies sich nieder. Die Vertrauenschüler des Hauses Slytherin kamen zu ihnen und berührten mit ihren Zauberstäben die rechten Schultern der neuen Schüler. Auf den schwarzen Mänteln leuchtete es einen Augenblick, dann betrachtete Harry staunend, wie sich das silber-grüne Emblem Slytherins auf dem Stoff abzeichnete.  
"Nun noch was zu Essen und mein Abend ist perfekt!" kommentierte Draco, in dessen Augen es seltsam glitzerte. Seine Brust schien geschwollen vor Stolz und der freudigen Erwartung, seinem Vater davon zu berichten.  
Dann klatschte jemand zwei Mal in die Hände und Schweigen senkte sich über die Halle. Dann erhob sich ein graubärtiger, alter Mann aus seinem Lehnstuhl und hob gebieterisch die Hände.  
"Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!"

----

Nachdem Dumbledore zu seinen Schülern gesprochen hatte, begann Draco mit den Fingernägeln unruhig auf den Holztisch zu trommeln.  
"Wenn man dich sieht, möchte man gar nicht meinen, dass du so verfressen bist!" sagte Pansy mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Harry blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich um. Nirgends entdeckte er etwas zu Essen oder auch nur Bedienstete, die etwas hätten bringen können.  
"Wo soll...?"  
Doch ihm wurde das Wort abgeschnitten.  
"Möge das Fest beginnen!" rief Dumbledore mit seiner mächtigen Stimme.  
Mit einem sanften Geräusch füllten sich alle Teller und Tabletts, ihre Kelche wurden angefüllt mit Kürbissaft und anderen Getränken und Draco leckte sich die Lippen.  
"Guten Appetit!" rief er, während Harry noch verwirrt auf all das Essen starrte.  
Auch die anderen beiden begannen glücklich zu essen und nach einen weiteren Moment des Zögerns griff auch Harry zu und tat sich von allem etwas auf, dass er mit bloßen Händen erreichen konnte.  
Harry war voll und ganz auf sein Essen fixiert, was vor allem Pansy sehr zu amüsieren schien. Er hatte vermutlich noch nie in seinem Leben so viel zu essen gesehen, geschweige denn die Möglichkeit gehabt so viel zu essen, wie er wollte und von was er wollte.  
Erst als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Narbe schoss, sah er auf und rieb sich erst einmal über seine Narbe und blickte sich um, um eventuell zu entdecken, weshalb er diese Schmerzen hatte.  
Die erste Person die ihm auffiel war ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn zu mustern schien. Verwirrt stupste er Draco an.  
"Sag mal... weißt du wer das ist?" fragte er und deutete unauffällig auf die Person.  
Der Blonde folgte Harrys blick und nickte grinsend. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Das ist Severus Snape. Unser Hauslehrer und Potionsmaster von Hogwarts"

-----

Nach einer Weile verging der prickelnde Schmerz in Harrys Narbe, aber seine Blicke waren immer wieder zu Professor Snape hinüber geglitten, der sich mit einem Mann unterhielt, dessen Kopf von einem dicken Turban umhüllt war. Nach einer Weile erkannte Harry dann Professor Quirrel wieder, den er ja einige Tage zuvor bereits im Tropfenden Kesseln gesehen hatte.  
/Seltsam... sehr, sehr seltsam/ dachte Harry immer wieder.  
Dann, nachdem sie alle voll und statt und zufrieden waren, erhoben sie sich und wurden von Marcus Flint in die Eingangshalle und eine Treppe hinab geführt.  
"Willkommen in den Kerkern!" berichtete er im Vorbeigehen, "Hier findet ihr Professor Snapes Büro und sein Klassenzimmer. Aber was für heute Nacht am wichtigsten ist..."  
Er hielt vor der Statue eines jungen Mannes mit schulterlangem Haar, um dessen Schultern sich eine Schlange ragte. Harrys Blicke glitten am schlanken Gesicht des Mannes entlang und er kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor. Am Sockel der Statue war ein Name in alter, Lateinischer Schrift eingemeißelt.  
Sakuya Lucera  
"Das Passwort lautet "Memento Mori"!" sagte Flint und darauf hin bewegte die Schlange an der Statue, schob die Figur dies Mannes beiseite und gab einen Durchgang frei.  
Schnell strömten die Schüler herein und bestaunten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, der mit vielen Bildern ausgestattet war. Dunkelgrüne Couchen waren im ganzen Raum um einen schweren schwarzen Karmin aufgestellt und einige Schüler starrten zu ihnen hinüber, als sie eintraten.  
"Wartet bitte hier, Professor Snape möchte gleich noch ein paar Worte an euch richten, bevor ihr ins Bett gehen könnt! Willkommen im haus Slytherin!"  
Und mit diesen Worten trollte sich Flint davon und überließ die Erstklässler sich selbst.

Einen Moment lang herrschte schweigen, ehe die Erstklässler begannen sich untereinander zu unterhalten und sich näher im Gemeinschaftsraum umzusehen. Schnell hatten sich ein paar kleine Grüppchen gebildet. Harry, Draco, Blaise und Pansy hatten sich zusammen auf eines der Sofas gesetzt und unterhielten sich leise, als der Durchgang sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Severus Snape mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und die Erstklässler mit strenger Stimme zur Ruhe rief.

Harry musterte seinen Lehrer aufmerksam und fragte sich für einen Moment erst einmal, warum er nun keine Schmerzen oder ähnliches hatte, verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber erstmal.  
/Ich werd schon noch sehen, was das war. Dieser Lehrer ist mir trotzdem nicht unbedingt geheuer/ schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Vor allem der kalte Blick, den er von seinem Lehrer immer wieder zugeworfen bekam, ließ ihn erschaudern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihm getan haben konnte, dass er ihn so ansah. Immerhin hatte Harry ihn heute das erste Mal getroffen.  
Gleichzeitig bemerkte er auch, wie Draco scheinbar jedes Wort welches ihr Hauslehrer sprach voller Enthusiasum in sich aufsog und auch Blaise und Pansy schienen mit ihm absolut kein Problem zu haben.  
Der dunkelhaarige Schüler seufzte lautlos, lehnte sich zurück und hörte zu, wie Snape ihnen alles über weitere Regeln in Slytherin, Hauspunkte und so weiter erzählte.

"Morgen früh werdet ihr von mir eure Stundenpläne bekommen!" erklärte Professor Snape und lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne einer Couch und ordnete mit einer Hand seinen Umhang, "Ich verkünde euch aber hiermit, dass eure erste Stunde morgen bei mir sein wird, drüben im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke!"  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Gesichter der fünf Jungen - außer Draco, Harry und Blaise noch Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle - und vier Mädchen. Snapes Blick schien einen Moment auf Draco zu verweilen und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass die strengen Züge des Potionsmasters für einen Moment weicher wurden. Doch dann zog Snapes Blick weiter und verhärtete sich, als er Harry erreichte.  
Draco wandte sich an Blaise und bemerkte daher den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht es Lehrers nicht.  
"Eure Privatsachen wurden bereits in die Schlafsäle gebracht, deshalb müsst ihr euch also auch keine Sorgen machen. Und nun wünsche ich euch eine Gute Nacht!"

----

Geschafft lief Harry sich auf seinem Bett fallen und seufzte frustriert.  
"Das fängt ja super an" murmelte er leise. "Ich kann Snape nicht ausstehen"  
Draco wandte sich sofort zu ihm und musterte ihn mit verwirrtem und überraschtem Ausdruck. "Aber warum das denn nicht? Er ist total klasse und auch ein super Lehrer!"  
"Es sieht aus, als hätte er immer schlechte Laune und er hasst mich!" ereiferte sich Harry und setzte sich auf.  
"Ach was" meinte Draco und winkte ab. "Das bildest du dir sicher nur ein. Er kennt dich doch gar nicht, warum sollte er dich also hassen?"  
"Das frag ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit" erwiderte der Andere grummeln und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Blaise beobachtete die Beiden kopfschüttelnd und grinste vor sich her. "Ihr habt Probleme. Wartet es doch einfach ab"  
Draco nickte.  
"Ja, genau, Harry, du wirst schon sehen! Er ist super locker!"  
"Ja sicher!" schnaubte Harry, der seitlich auf seinem Bett lag. Dennoch konnte er den genervten Blick spüren, den Draco ihm zuwarf, bevor er die Vorhänge seines Bettes beiseite zog und ins Bett ging.  
"Was findest du nur so toll an ihm?" flüsterte Harry, jedoch mehr zu sich als zu Draco. Dann setzte er sich noch einmal auf, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und kuschelte sich in seine Kissen. Plötzlich waren seine Sorgen über den morgigen Tag weit entfernt und er schlief sofort ein.  
Doch er ahnte noch nicht, dass er diese Woche noch ein ganz anderes Problem haben würde!

----

"Seht mal... das ist Potter, Harry Potter" "Der Junge der lebt ist in Slytherin..." "Oh mein Gott... habt ihr seine Narbe gesehen? Er ist es wirklich"  
Dies und andere geflüsterte Bemerkungen hatte Harry in dieser Woche nun schon zur Genüge gehört. Außerdem waren ständig Schüler zu ihm angekommen, hatten versucht ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Allerdings hatte Harry die meisten Versuche einfach abgeblockt, da er das Gefühl hatte von ihnen einfach nur angestarrt zu werden. Und überhaupt begann es ihn langsam aber sicher zu nerven, dass irgendwie jeder ihn zu kennen schien und wohl meinte, dass er jemand furchtbar tolles war. Nur weil er als Baby mal einen Zauberer vernichtet haben sollte, woran er sich nicht mal erinnern konnte, war er doch noch lange nichts Besonderes. Das fand er zumindest selbst. Aber am meisten hatte ihn wohl geschockt, als ein paar Schüler zu ihm kamen und ihn um Autogramme fragten.  
Überhaupt schien jeder irgendetwas von ihm zu wollen, egal wo er hinging.

Vollkommen frustriert und genervt betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und rieb sich die Schläfen. /Harry... wie ich diesen Namen hasse... Mikael oder Mika klingt viel besser ... Außerdem ist das ja nicht zum Aushalten, dass ständig jemand was von mir will.../  
In seine Gedanken versunken hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, wie Blaise, Pansy und Draco ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und ihn grinsend musterten. "Na, endlich deine Bewunderer losgeworden, Harry?"  
Harrys Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als er aufsah und seinen Freunden seinen besten Killerblick zu warf. "Nennt. Mich. Nicht. HARRY!" fauchte er dann auch schon und drang auf. "Wenn ich diesen Namen heute noch einmal höre, vergesse ich mich! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten! Mein Name ist Mikael, ist as klar? Also nennt mich so... oder Mika... Aber NICHT Harry!"

Die Drei blickten sich kurz verwirrt an, hoben dann beschwichtigend die Hände.  
"Ähm... ok..."

* * *

Coming Soon – Kapitel 04 


End file.
